They Don't Know About Us!
by OohDinda
Summary: Summary: Lu Han mantan member EXO datang berlibur di Korea. Ada apakah gerangan? Adakah sesuatu ia kerjakan atau menemui seseorang? THIS IS YAOI! HUNHAN HIYER! BAD SUMMARY! TYPO!
1. Chapter 1

**PART 1 : 30 JANUARI 2016**

 **They Don't Know About Us!**

Cast:

Sehun/Luhan

Etc.

Genre:

Romance/sad:"

Rated:

M (Gak panas sepanas hatiku:v)

Chapter:

 **ONESHOOT-TWOOSHOT**

 **PART 1**

 **THIS IS YAOI! V**

 **Sorry for typo:"**

 **Summary:**

Lu Han mantan member EXO datang berlibur di Korea. Ada apakah gerangan? Adakah sesuatu ia kerjakan atau menemui seseorang?

 **Oohdinda72016**

 **..**

 **Happy reading!**

..

..

p.s:

disarankan—"

/Listen One Direction – They Don't Know About us!/

..

..

 **People say we shouldn't be together…**

 **We're too young to know about forever..**

 **But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about…**

31 Januari 2016

Terdengar suara ricuh di bandara Incheon, Korea Selatan sesaat terlihat Namja mungil keturunan China Beijing tepatnya keluar dari dalam bandara menuju tempat parkir. Berbagai gender disana, tepatnya membawa berbagai macam kamera yang mereka punya untuk mengabadikan moment sang Namja menginjak tanah air Korea setelah 2 tahun menyatakan keluar dari grup besar bernama EXO.

"Luhan oppaa… saranghae.."

"Luhan.."

CKREK

CKREK

CKREK

Lu Han yang mendengar teriakan itu merasa senang, karena mereka semua masih menyambut baik kedatangan Luhan ke Korea. Luhan pun membalas teriakan para fans dengan membuka masker yang ia pakai lalu memberikan senyuman termanis yang ia punya sebagai seorang Namja yang sering mengakui kemanly'annya.

"Woaahh daebakk.. Luhan bertambah manis saja! Aaaa kyeoptaa…"

"HUNHAN.. HUNHANN"

"Luhan temui Sehunn sekarang.."

Teriakan yang terakhir ini berasal dari segrombolan para Yeoja yang berada di ujung Bandara menyambut kedatangannya sambil membawa banner yang mungkin lumayan besar bertuliskan

LUHAN IS SEHUN MINE. WE ARE HUNHAN HARD SHIPPER

Luhan sempat melirik kearah segrombolan dan menyimpulkan senyumnya sebelum masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah menunggunya

 **Cause this love is only getting stronger..**

 **So I don't wanna wait any longer**

 **I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl..**

 **Ooh..**

 **DIAM-DIAM KEMBALI KE KOREA, LUHAN EKS EXO TETAP DIKENALI**

 **Beberapa tahun lalu, nama Lu Han alias Luhan sempat menjadi kebanggaan agency terbesar di Korea Selatan, SM Entertainment. Idola asal negeri Tiongkok itu dianggap sebagai salah seorang idola yang dielu-elukan saat masih bergabung dengan grup EXO.**

 **Sayangnya, 2014 silam, Luhan memutuskan hengkah dari EXO dan memutuskan bersolo karier di Negara asalnya. Tapi, kali ini Luhan diam-diam kembali ke negeri ginseng, tempat namanya dibesarkan dulu.**

 **Luhan tiba di Korea pada Sabtu (30/1/2016) dengan menggunakan masker, topi dan jaket tebal. Meski kedatangannya terbilang rahasia, tapi sosok Luhan tetap dikenali oleh public bahkan masih sempat menyambut kedatang member Eks EXO itu. Bahkan, ada beberapa diantara mereka meminta tanda tangan dan memberikan hadiah.**

 **1** artikel kedatangan Luhan

"Kita langsung ke Apartemen pak.." ucap manager Luhan kedua setelah pria Brewok yang disinyalir bernama Lei Gao(plis lupa namanya aing tibatiba)

"Baik.." jawab sopir menuruti perintah sang manager Luhan lalu menjalankan mobilnya

Luhan yang tampaknya sangat bahagia.. ia mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya dan dikirimkan seseorang sebelum ia mencoba mengistirahatkan badannya sebentar

"Aku sudah sampai dan syukurlah aku baik-baik saja setidaknya masih bisa tersenyum untuk mereka.. aku akan ke apartemen dulu, dan akan mampir sebentar ke dorm"

 **They don't know about the things we do**

 **They don't know about the I love you**

 **But I bet you if they only knew**

 **They will just be jealous of us…**

"Luhan hyung sudah sampai, aku baru saja melihat artikelnya di internet" ucap Namja bermata owl datang dan duduk bersila meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa

"Benarkah Hyung..?" Tanya Namja berkulit eksotis si lead dance di grup.

"Benar Kai. Baru saja Luhan hyung tiba, apakah ia akan mampir?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tadi membawa informasi sambil mengambil makanan yang ia bawa

"Semoga saja ia mampir Hyung" cercah Namja bertelinga lebar seperti peri menyusul Kyungsoo memakan cemilan tadi

"Kenapa Sehun lama sekali di dalam kamar? Apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Suho hyung.." ucap Chen sembari menatap pintu kamar dorm Sehun dan Suho.

Sontak semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu juga melihat kamar Sehun dan Suho.

"Hati-hati Sehun.." peringat Suho "Aku ingatkan kau masih dalam batasan" ucap sang Leader mengulangi

"Aku tahu Hyung.." jawab Sehun santai sambil memainkan ponselnya

"Dimana Luhan?" Tanya Suho

"Dia berkata akan ke apartemen dulu dan mampir sebentar ke sini"

"Dengan.. Shi Ahjussi kan?" Tanya Suho dictator

"Iya hyung.. siapa lagi yang bisa menjemput dan mengantar Luhan hyung kemana-mana tanpa sepengetahuan orang jika buka Shi Ahjussi" ucap Sehun males

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ini terbongkar. Jika semua tahu, lenyap sudah nasib kita semua.."

Dan Sehun hanya mendengus malas dan memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum menggetikkan sesuatu diponselnya sebelum keluar kamar

"Aku merindukanmu.. sangat.."

 **They don't know about the up all night's**

 **They don't know I've waited all my life**

 **Just to find a love that feels this right**

 **Baby they don't know about**

 **They don't know about us…**

"Sehun.. hari ini aku ingin beristirahat dulu.. sungguh ini melelahkan.."

" **Tak apa! Aku juga sibuk. Sampai jumpa!"**

Isi pesan yang Luhan ketik lalu dikirimkan ke Sehun

"Shenme shi ni jintian yao chuqu ma, Lu?(Apa hari ini kau akan keluar, Lu?)" Tanya sang manager setelah membeli beberapa peralatan yang Luhan butuhkan selama di Korea

"Bu, jintian wo zhen de leile. (tidak, aku lelah sekali hari ini)" jawab Luhan menggunakan bahasa asalnya

"Ranhou, ni yao rang ta zhidao ma?(Lalu, kau sudah mengabarinya?)" Tanya Manager Luhan lagi

"Yijing(Sudah)" jawab Luhan singkat lalu mencoba memejamkan mata mencoba mengistirahatkan badannya. Sang manager hanya menggeleng kepalanya pelan

Drt..drrt..

Ponsel manager Luhan bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk dan ia buka

"Jie.. aku ingin berdua dengan Luhan, mumpung aku ada waktu senggang.."

Isi pesan tersebut dan sang manager hanya tersenyum maklum.

 **Just one touch and I was a believer**

 **Every dat it gets a little sweeter**

 **It's geeting better**

 **It's getting better all the time girl..**

TING TONG

TING TONG

Luhan mengerjab-kerjabkan matanya mencoba bangun dari dunia mimpinya karena mendengar bell apartemen berbunyi

TING TONG

TING TONG

Luhan meregangkan ototnya agar tidak kaku, mendengus sebal menengok ke sekitar dimana managernya berada.. dan ia menemukan secarik kertas di nakas sebe;ah kasurnya bertuliskan

" **Wo zai waimian yihui er (Aku keluar sebentar)"** Luhan mendenguskan nafas kesal sekali lagi

TING TONG

Bell terus berbunyi, ini benar-benar membuat Luhan kesal lalu berdiri lah ia dari kasur tempat ia mengistirahatkan badan remuknya menuju pintu apartemen.

Melihat layar intercom siapa yang datang? Takutnya jika seorang fans, atau penjahat. Meskipun, dia sering menyebut dirinya sendiri seorang Ssang Namja (Manly) ia masih mempunyai perasaan parno (Atau takut pada sesuatu yang mencurigakan) di luar sana terlihat seorang Namja menggunakan Topi hitam dan jaket tebal sambil menundukkan kepalanya kebawah. Dari postur tubuh namja itu, Luhan merasa mengenalinya. Tapi, siapa?

TING TONG

Bunyi bell kembali dibunyikan. Ini menyebalkan! Lalu Luhan membuka kan pintu apartemennya

"Nugujuseyo?" Tanya Luhan membuka sedikit pintu apartemennya. Luhan mengeryit bingung siapa sebenarnya Namja didepannya ini.

"Dangsin-eun naui galmang-eul asibnikka? (Apa kau tak merindukanku)" Tanya sang namja di hadapan Luhan

Luhan sekali lagi mengeryit. Dia mengenali suara ini, mencoba mengingat-ngingatnya. Ya! Dia tentu kenal! Suara ini yang selalu hadir di telinganya sebelum ia memejamkan mata, suara ini yang selalu menyapanya dan berkata "Aku sangat merindukanmu.."

Sontak Luhan menarik tangan sang Namja untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan segera menutup pintu apartemenya sebelum ada yang tahu.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Luhan dengan suara meninggi

Yang namanya dipanggil pun membuka topinya dan melihat wajah datar, tampan nan rahang tegas yang ia miliki sambil tersenyum lebar. Ya lebar! Dan itu hanya ditunjukkan pada namja di hadapannya saja.

"Kau ini! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan.."

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Luhan memukul dada Sehun pelan melampiaskan kekesalan yang ia miliki karena kedatangan Sehun. Ya Oh Sehun, magnae dari mantan grup yang pernah ada dia di dalamnya.

"Kau menyebalkan"

BUGH

"Hkkkss…hkss.."

"Hyung, kenapa menangis? Apa aku terlalu semenyebalkan itu?" Tanya Sehun langsung menangkup kedua pipi Luhan agar Luhan menghadapnya.

"Kau jahat..hkks… kau menyebalkan.. hkss.." suara parau Luahn sambil menangis

"Aku disini sekarang.." ucap Sehun menenangkan lalu membawa Luhan ke dalam dekapannya. "Aku merindukanmu.. sangat" lanjut Sehun seraya mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dan mengelus-elus pundak Luhan menenangkan

"Nado.. pabbo!"

 **They don't know how special your are…**

 **They don't know what you've done to my heart..**

 **Thet can say anything they want**

 **Cause they don't know about us**

Entah siapa yang memulai dan bagaimana bisa ini terjadi. Karena sekarang, mereka. Sehun dan Luhan memposisikan badan mereka berhadapan sambil tiduran di kasur apartemen Luhan sambil tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Kenapa ka uterus tersenyum seperti itu eoh?!" ucap sinis Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun erat begitu sebaliknya

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Apa kau sudah tidak mau?" jawab Sehun juga sinis

"Aishh.. dasar bocah menyebalkan!" jawab Luhan dengan pout'an bibirnya "Apa kau tidak ada schedule hari ini? Apa kau hanya disini hanya 1 jam?" cerocos Luhan

"Kita hari ini free hyung.. jadi aku meminta izin untuk seharian ini kesini menghabiskan tenagamu" ucap Sehun diakhiri smirk

"Menghabiskan tenaga? Kita akan ke gym?" Tanya Luhan tanpa tahu maksud arti dari perkataan Sehun sambil berpuppy eyes.

Sehun tambah tak tahan dengan godaan ini.

"Aku rindu.. padamu.." ucap Sehun dengan nafas mulai memberat dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan

Luhan yang belum tahu akan kemana wajah Sehun hanya mengedip-kedipkan matanya bingung.

"Thehun kecil sudah tidak thabar" bisik Sehun kumat cadelnya di daun telinga Luhan dengan sesekali menjilat nya.

"Se—sehunnie.." panggil Luhan manja.

SLEP

"Ahh.." desah Sehun terdengar frustasi, karena entah sengaja atau tidak lutut Luhan menyenggol adek kecil Sehun yang sedari tadi sudah membengkak besar

"E—ehh mian Sehun-ah, hyung tidak sengaja. Benar. Aku tidak seng—"

Sehun langsung menyambar bibir mungil Luhan dengan rakus, Luhan yang tak siap dengan serangan Sehun hanya mencoba mengikuti bagaimana bibir Sehun bergerak di dalam rongga mulutnya. Sehun mengabsen gusi Luhan dengan cermat, lidahnya seperti menemukan tempat tinggal lamanya. Sangat lihai.

"Eungghh" lenguhan Luhan membuat Sehun matanya tertutup kabut nafsu, birahi kelelakiannya sudah tak sabar untuk ada yang sudah ia tunggu. Sehun mengeluarkan lidahnya dari dalam mulut Luhan mulai mengabsen lidahnya disekitar rahang dan jakun mungil Luhan.

"Ahh… Se—sehunn" desah Luhan Karena Sehun mengigit kecil jakunnya. Tangan kanan sehun ia bawa untuk membuka kancing kemeja yang Luhan pakai, sedangkan tangan kiri Sehun digunakannya untuk mengelus-elus paha serta junior kecil Luhan. Sehun seperti ingin memberi tanda di leher Luhan sebelum…

"Sehun, jangan memberi tanda.. ahh.. akk—akuu baru sehari disini.. ahhh" racau Luhan dengan desahannya karena Sehun mulai mengeskplor leher Luhan dan turun ke dada Luhan yang sudah setengah terbuka karena kemeja yang Luhan kenakan sudah tak seperti awal. Kancing kemeja Luhan sudah terlepas semuanya. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari daerah sensitive Luhan hanya untuk memandangi tubuh mulus milik Namjachingunya ini. Dada Luhan yang naik turun dikarenakan nafas yang sudah tersenggal-senggal, serta seluruh daerah leher Luhan sudah basah dipenuhi peluh dan saliva Sehun yang masih berada disana. Sehun tak berkedip

"YA! Wa—waeyoo.." Tanya Luhan malu menutupi nipple pink'nya yang sudah setengah menegang

"Kau indah sayang.." ucap Sehun seraya mencoba melepaskan kaos yang ia pakai. Luhan menganga melihatnya sudah lama ia tidak melihat roti sobek alias Abs Sehun disertai peluh Sehun yang bercucuran. Menurutnya bertambah seksi saja Namjachingunya ini.

GLEK

Sehun tersenyum licik "Menapa hanya melihat saja? Kau tidak ingin?" ucap Sehun sambil melihatkan Juniornya dibalik celana yang ia pakai sudah benar-benar membesar "Ini sangat menyiksa asal kau tahu hyung" rengek Sehun

"La—lu a—aku harus apa Sehun-ah?" Tanya gagap Luhan menelan air liurnya susah.

"Kau bertanya?"

Luhan mengangguk kaku.

"Blowjob" jawab Sehun sambil bersmirk

Luhan menelan air liurnya susah.. "App—app?" Tanya Luhan sekali lagi. Benar-benar, Luhan sangat grogi walaupun ini bukan yang pertama kali*eh

"Blowjob Luhan sayang.." ucap Sehun nafasnya memberat

Luhan mencoba mengatur nafasnya, yang diperlukan Luhan saat ini hanyalah tenang.. rileks.. memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membuka matanya memandang Sehun dengan tatapan sayu.

"Bersandarlah pada headboard Sehun" titah Luhan pada Sehun, jika sudah seperti ini. Ketahuilah, Sehun tak dapat menolak yang ia dapatkan nanti hanya ada kenikmatan yang benar-benar.

Sehun mulai bersandar pada headboard ranjang, merileks kan tubuhnya dan melihat apa yang akan Luhan lakukan. Luhan mulai merangkak ke arah Sehun dengan gaya sensual. Lalu menggengam Junior Sehun yang benar-benar sudah membengkak, tangan Luhan yang lainnya meremas the balls Sehum secara perlahan. Stroke and tickle them, dengan mendaratkan jilatan lidahnya dari atas bagian ujung Mr. Junior Sehun secara perlahan.

"Ahhh" desah Sehun cukup keras karena jilatan Luhan menimbulkan sensasi yang luar biasa.

Luhan melancarkan aksinya, Luhan mendaratkan ciuman mengulum kepala Mr. Junior Sehun ke dalam mulut dan mendaratkan jilatan membentuk lingkaran, Luhan terus menggengam Mr. Junior Sehun dengan membentuk huruf L di bagian dalamnya (dekat dengan perut Sehun). Luhan mulai membasahi bibirnya kemudian mengulum batang Mr. Junior Sehun secara naik turun, semnatar kedua tangannya ikut bergerak bersama. Luhan mengatur ritme permainan dari pelan-cepat-pelan, dan sesekali Luhan meremas the twin balls Mr. Junior Sehun.

"Nghh.. yaah.. tungguu.. ahhh" Sehun menarik kepala Luhan lalu mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan, Sehun mengulum bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan merasa kesal, ia hampir saja mengeluarkan isi Mr. Junior Sehun jika Sehun tidak menarik kepalanya. Ia berciuman dengan Sehun memasang wajah kesal. Sehun melepaskan ciuman lembutnya lalu memandang Luhan sambil tersenyum

"Wae?"

"Kau menyebalkan! Padahal kan tadi aku ingin meminum susu." Ucap Luhan berpout ria

"Aku ingin susunya berada tepat di tempatnya, Lu" ucap ambigu Sehun mengelus-elus bahkan sesekali memelintir nipple tegang Luhan

"Ahh.. tapi, Hun—ahh.. ah" desah Luhan semakin keras saat Sehun meremas kuat Mrs. Juniornya yg masih tertutup rapat celana yang ia pakai.

"Cukup foreplaynya sayang" ucapan Sehun beserta desahan di samping telinga Luhan. sesekali, meremas butt Luhan. Lalu memposisikan Luhan tidur telentang ia berada di atas Luhan, mencium bibir mungil Luhan sekali lagi sambil tanganya bergerak melepas celana panjang Luhan yang sedari tadi benar-benar mengganggu.

Celana panjang Luhan sudah terlepas hanya tersisa celana dalam spiderman Luhan, Sehun mencium Luhan sambil tersenyum. Namjachingunya ini benar-benar, mengaku manly, tapi celana dalam bergambarkan spiderman.

Ciuman nya turun ke rahang Luhan lalu ke leher mulus Luhan, tangannya mengurut penis tegangnya dengan halus. Lalu mengarahkan kepala penisnya ke hole Luhan yang dari tadi sudah kembang kempis. Sehun melirik Luhan sebentar, Luhan sedang merem-melem menghadap keatap sambil mendesahkan nama Sehun

"See—sehuun" Luhan sudah tak tahan

JLEB!

"Aaakkkhhhh" teriak Luhan disertai desahan yang lumayan keras "Keluarkan..ahh jebalhh.. saki—kitt.. ahhh sehun—ahh hkkss" cercah Luhan mendesah sambil menahan airmatanya

"Stt.. uljimma Lu. Sebentar lagi akan terbiasa, maaf tanpa penetrasi.. kau tahu, kita sudah lama tidak melakukan ini.. ahh" ucap Sehun diakhiri desahan karena ia merasa Luhan mengetatkan Hole nya sehingga Mr. Juniornya merasa terjepit "Jangan mengetatkan holemu Lu.. sshhh"

"Saa—sakit.. hkkss…"

"Uljimma sayang.." ucap Sehun menenangkan mencium kedua kelopak mata Luhan. "Gigit bahuku jika sakit, nde.. aku akan bergerak"

Sehun mulai bergerak dengan lembut.. tapi berhenti saat ia mengingat

"Lu, aku lupa memakai kondom" ucap Sehun setengah terkejut

"Tak..apahhhh.."

"Tapi, jika terjadi sesuatu deng—"

"Akuuh takh akan hamil! Cepatlahhhhh..akkh"

"Hm.. baiklah" Smirk Sehun melanjutkan aksinya

Sehun mengangkat paha Luhan tambah tinggi, agar ia dengan gampang masuk-keluarkan Mr. Juniornya

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

"Ahhkk.. ahh.. Sehunnhhhh.. ahh"

"Yaahh sayangghhhh ah"

Tangan kiri Sehun ia bawa untuk mengocok Mrs. Junior Luhan agar Luhan tidak terlalu merasa sakit. Karena ia tidak memperbolehkan Luhan memegang Mrs. Juniornya sendiri. Dirasa Sehun, Mrs. Junior Luhan agak berkedut

"Sehunnhhh.. akuhhh ingingghhhh keluarhh…ahhhh" hela nafas Luhan lega saat ia sudah mencapai klimaks. Sperma Luhan tersemprot ke dada bidang Sehun, Sehun mempelankan laju Mr. Juniornya ia memberi Luhan waktu istirahat sebentar sehabis pelepasan. Lalu dilanjutkannya lagi. Sampai ia merasa Mr. Juniornya sudah membesar dan siap melakukan peluncuran.

CROT!

CROT!

Sperma Sehun akhirnya tumpah! Kedalam hole Luhan, sampai melumer keluar Hole Luhan. nafas kedua nya masih tersenggal-senggal. Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dan belum melepaskan Mr. Juniornya dari tempat tinggalnya. Nafas Luhan terdengar teratur pertanda Luhan sudah tidur, dan tak bisa melanjutkan ronde selanjutnya. Tapi, Sehun mencoba maklum. Ia menutup kedua tubuh mereka menggunakan selimut tanpa melepaskan pertautan mereka dan menyusul Luhan ke dalam alam mimpi

 **They don't know what we do best**

 **That's between me and you I'll little secret..**

Jam menunjukan 15.00 KST berarti Sehun sudah hampir setengah hari di dalam Apartemen Luhan.

"Euhh" Namja mungil melenguh saat merasakan bagian bawahnya merasa nyeri. Jadi ia mencoba membuka matanya, mengerjap-kerjap imut saat ia membuka mata ia dihadapkan dengan dada bidang yang sedang bernafas teratur. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata yang masih enggan membuka, seketika senyumnya melebar saat mendapati pemilik dada bidang itu sedang tidur nyenyak. Nyaman sekali saat melihat Namjachingunya Oh Sehun tidur berada dipelukannya. Selama ini ia hanya bisa berharap, Luhan bergerak untuk meregangkan otot. Tapi, dirasa bagian bawahnya masih ada yang mengganjal. Sontak Luhan memerah saat mengingat percintaannya dengan Sehun tadi pagi. Ternyata Sehun tidak mengeluarkan Mr. Junior nya dari Hole Luhan. Luhan dengan hati-hati melepaskan tautan mereka sambil meringis pelan.

PLOP

Begitulah bunyi nya saat Mr. Junior terlepas dari hole Luhan.

Luhan bernafas lega, tapi ia merasa sangat nyeri dibagian lubangnya. Ia mencoba berdiri, berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan susah payah berjalan secara terseok-seok.

"Eughh" lenguhan Sehun merasa berisik terdengar dari arah kamar mandi, Sehun lantas tersenyum mengingat tadi pagi. Pasti Luhan sedang mandi, ia menarik atas selimutnya sampai ke dada nya dan bersandar ke headboard sambil mengecek ponselnya.

Ada 5 pesan dan 10 panggilan tidak terjawab

3 pesan Suho Hyung

 **Sudah?**

 **Jam 6 harus sudah sampai dorm**

 **Sehun tidakkah kau lelah?**

Sehun membacanya dengan tersenyum ia tahu maksud dari hyungnya ini 'Setidaknya masih ada waktu 3 jam'

1 pesan Chanyeol

 **Jangan sampai membuat Luhan hyung tidak bisa bertemu kita eoh!**

1 pesan Kai

 **Matilah kau brengsek! Magnae sialan! Dua tahun berpisah jangan membuatmu gila dengan menghajar lubang Luhan hyung dengan 10ronde!**

Sehun bertambah lebar senyumnya. Hyungdeul-nya memanglah pengertian.

CKLEK

"Kau sudah bangun eoh?" Tanya Luhan keluar kamar mandi mengosok rambut basahnya dan jalannya err.. kalian tahu bagaimana..

Sehun meringis "Apakah sakit? Itu hanya 1 ronde hyung.. aku ingin lebih" rengek Sehun sembari meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke nakas.

"Bocah! Ini sangat sakit!" ucap Luhan kesal lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang

"Baru saja 1, belum 2. Payah kau hyung! Katanya Manly" ejek Sehun sambil mencium bahu Luhan

"Aku memang Manly. Tapi, sudah lama kita tak melakukan itu dan kau memainkannya tanpa penetrasi pabbo!" ucap Luhan mengeplak kepala Sehun yang bersandar di bahuya.

"Akhh hyungg" rengek Sehun

"Mandilah! Kau bau.. sperma.." akhir kata dengan nada sensual. Lalu keluar kamar dengan jalan terseok-seok

"Kemana hyungg?"

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan. Kau mandi, dan setelah itu kau pulang!" ucap Luhan

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Ya" jawab Luhan menghilang dari balik pintu

"Hyunggg"

 **But I wanna tell them**

 **I wanna tell the world that you're mine boy..**

16.00 KST

"Hyung.." panggil Sehun sambil mengelus-elus rambut Luhan yang sedang bersandar di dadanya

"Eumm.." gumam Luhan sambil membuat pola abstrak di dada Sehun

"Aku.. aku lelah seperti ini" ucap Sehun menghela nafas lelah

"Kau lelah berhubungan seperti ini denganku Hun-ah?" Tanya Luhan seketika mendongak ketika Sehun mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Tidak..tidak.. aku lelah jika terus disembunyikan seperti ini terus"

"Hubungan kita masih dibuat bahan perguncingan Sehun, aku..aku.. dan kau masih terlibat kontrak bodoh!" ucap Luhan setengah kesal

"Tidak hyung, aku ingin kita bertahan demi HHS" ucap Sehun serius

"HHS?"

"HunHan Shipper" jawab Sehun sambil menerawang beberapa hari lalu saat Luhan diketahui datang diam-diam ke Korea. Banyak yang berkomentar di SNSnya mengenai itu seperti

" **Oppa.. Luhan sudah ada dikorea. Cepat temui dia!"**

" **Sehun! Aku sungguh bahagia, katakan bahwa Luhan datang kesini untuk menemuimu!"**

" **Sehun oppa.. Luhan sudah sampai, aku sudah tahu?"**

Sehun tersenyum mengingatnya. Luhan heran mengapa Sehun tersenyum-senyum sendiri

"Hei.. ada apa?" Tanya Luhan membuyarkan ingatan Sehun

"Aku ingin memberi mereka kode bahwa kita benar-benar nyata.. kita bukan delusi" ucap Sehun bertambah serius

Luhan melihat ada keseriusan di dalam kata-kata Sehun, ia memandang wajah Sehun sayu.

"Sehun…" panggil Luhan menggenggam lengan Sehun "Jangan.."

"Apanya? Aku juga tidak akan senekat itu Lu, oh ya aku ingat. Sebentar" ucap Sehun lalu beranjak dari duduknya menuju tas ranselnya, mengambil sesuatu. Luhan mengeryit saat Sehun membawa topi berwarna hitam.

"Topi?"

"Kau masih ingat. Dulu aku pernah bercerita, aku memproduksi suatu produk?"

"Yang dulu itu?"

"Iya, ini. Topi,"

"Hanya topi?"

"Tidak, banyak produknya. Ada jaket, topi dan berbagai bahan. Pakai ini." Ucap Sehun lalu memakaikan topi itu ke kepala Luhan

"Izro?"

"Iya Izro. Sudahlah pakai, sebentar" ucap Sehun lalu beranjak terlihat mengambil ponsel

"Kau mau apa?"

"Aku akan memfotomu sayang.." ucap Sehun menyiapkan ponselnya

"Yasudah kita selca.."

"Aniyo. Menunduk lah, dan buat pose menutupi tubuh mungilmu" titah Sehun

"Untuk apa? Kau mau apa?" Tanya Luhan terus

"Hyungg" panggil Sehun lemah

"Arraseo…." Jawab Luhan malas

Luhan mulai mengantur pose, ia duduk di lantai "Ambilkan jaket ku itu!" menyuruh Sehun mengambilkan Jaket leher berbulunya. Setelah diambilkan Sehun, jaket itu dibuat untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Jadi yang terlihat hanya bagian perut sampai kepalanya. Ia menunduk menutupi wajahnya, tangan kirinya ia bawa ke atas kepala tangan kanannya dia sembunyikan dalam tengah perut dan paha. (Pokoknya bayangin update'an instagram sehun lah susah haha)

CKREK

"Pose yang bagus sayang…" puji Sehun

"Lihat coba"

"Tidak mau, lihat saja nanti. Aku menguploadnya di SNSku."

"Jangan di unggah Sehunn, nanti mereka tahu.."

"Aku menginginkan itu Luhan. tapi, disini lengan ototmu terlihat besar, jadi mereka akan susah mengetahui nya. Sebentar"

Sehun mengunggah foto Luhan tersebut di akun Instagramnya dengan caption "izro_official :*"

Luhan melihat itu

"Mengapa kau beri tanda cium?" Tanya Luhan

"Karena kau menggoda.." ucap Sehun langsung menyambar bibir mungil Luhan dan kalian tahu selanjutnya apa yang terjadi :D

 **They don't know about us..**

 **They don't know about us..**

Next day 3 Luhan in korea

"Aku akan konser ke Dallas sayang.." ketikkan pesan Sehun dikirimkan ke Luhan

"Benar, Luhan hyung tidak kemari? Tega sekali huh" ucap Chanyeol kesal

"Iya, padahal aku sudah rindu padanya" rengek Baekhyun

"Luhan hyung sedang lelah. Juga repot jika ia berkeliaran hyung" ucap Sehun malas.

SKIP OKE !

20 days Luhan in Korea

 **20 HARI DI KOREA, LUHAN SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TERLIHAT**

 **Setelah dikabarkan datang ke Korea secara diam-diam Luhan dikabarkan akan pulang ke China negara asalnya. Selama 20 hari di Korea ia sama sekali tidak tertangkap oleh kamera. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan LuHan di Korea 20 hari ini. Entahlah, mungkin pekerjaan yang sangat pribadi**

Komentar para fans.

" **Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Luhan selama 20 hari? Susah sekali mendapat fotonya!"**

" **Mungkin Luhan disembunyikan Sehun di apartemenya hiihii"**

" **Kau tahu? Sehun sudah memberikan kita kode' dengan izro.. kita harus bisa memecahkan kode ini chingudeull"**

" **Luhan dihabisi sehun dengan 69 ronde wkwkwkwkw"**

" **Sehun pasti sangat ganas, sehingga Luhan tidak bisa berjalan keluar"**

Setidaknya itulah sedikit komentar dari fans atas kepulangan Luhan ke China hari ini.

Hari ini EXO akan mengadakan konser di luar negeri, Sehun merasa murung dan sedih

"Semua pasti akan berlalu. Bersabarlah adikku" nasihat Suho "Jika kalian berjodoh tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi kalian bersama. Bersiaplah sebentar lagi kita berangkat"

Sehun hanya diam melamun memperhatikkan ponselnya

"Jangan sedih kawan. Setidaknya kalian masih merasakan perasaan yang sama" ucap Chanyeol

"Kalian pasangan terkuat yang pernah aku liat, bertahanlah jika kau serius" ucap Kai

"Bersabarlah. Masa-masa seperti ini akan berakhir. Banyak yang mendukung dan kita akan selalu didekatmu" ucap Kyungsoo

"Luhan hyung juga pasti akan setia Sehunna" ucap Chen

"Luhan sangat menyayangimu" ucap Xiumin

"Sudahlah jangan murung, jika ada kesempatan pasti Luhan akan ke korea lagi." Ucap Lay memenangkan.

"Xiao Lu, aku mencintaimu…"

 **Other place**

"Kau sedih?" Tanya manager brewok Luhan

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kau diam?"

"Tidak ada job. Sudahlah aku lapar"

"Sehun aku mencintaimu.."

..

..

..

"Dimana engkau berada disana cintaku, walau ke ujung dunia pasti akan kunanti. Walau ke tujuh samudra pasti ku kan menunggu. Karena ku yakin, kau hanya untukku. Meskipun hubungan kita terlarang, yakinlah. Bahwa Tuhan sedang membentuk bagaimana kebahagiaan kita. Kumohon bersabarlah Xiao Lu…."- Oh Sehun

"Aku harap setiap tetes air mata yang jatuh karena menahan rindu ini, kelak akan menjadi tetes air mata bahagia ketika kita bersama nanti. Aku ingin saat itu segera tiba, saat dimana kau tak lagi jauh dariku & menggenggam jemariku saat aku merasa sendiri. Disini aku selalu bersabar Sehunna…"- Lu Han

"WE CAN DO NO GREAT THING, ONLY SMALL THINGS, WITH GREA LOVE"- HUNHAN

..

..

..

..

..

 **PART 1**

 **END!**

 **Ide terlintas begitu aja nyiptain ff YAOI :D**

 **Ide datang karena Luhan selalu datang-pergi ke Korea entah menemui ayah atau Cuma mau naena:v**

 **Gue baper nulis ini coyyy, entah gue terlalu menghayati cerita realnya or no terpenting gue baper. Maafkeun rated M nya kurang memuaskan. Ini aja masih permulaan, bikin ence tuh gemeter tangankuhhh:"**

 **Reviews plis, gue bakal lanjut kalo respon kalian bagus. Just ini twooshoot doang^^**

 **Maapkeun EYD gue kalo kurang bagus :v**

 **Maapkeun gue kalo gue sok puitis :v**

 **Maapkeun kalo pendek. Karena menurutku terlalu bertele-tele**

 **Gue denger ada WAR ya antara HHS sama CBS why sih? Sedih akutu:" padahal kan mereka couple berdampingan**

 **Semoga cepet selese salah pahamnya:"**

 **Betewe SAENGIL CHUKKAE PARK CHANYEOLLLLL MAKIN BANGSATT AJA LUU^^**

 **..**

 **Thank to:**

 **.**

 **Masternim Author HunHan INA**

 **..**

 **..**

 **See u PART soon**

 **Gumawoo^^**


	2. ANNOUCEMENT

Anyeong..^^

Masih inget sama Fanfict ini nda?

Maaf ya Author nda pernah next Chapter

Author sibuk rl, apalagi ini Author lagi prakerin :v

Rencana Author mau lanjut chapter minggu depan, gimana?

Masih ada yang mau baca ngga?

Udah lama banget ya ini ngga di lanjut

Ngga adanya Author tep lanjut ya Fanfictnya

Ehm.. ada yang mau ngasih saran atau apa? Bole kok

Kirim di review aja yaa^^

Minggu depan inshaallah Update bergatian sama Fanfict lainnya

Kalo ada yang mau lebih deket atau kenal Author buat fast next or samting

Author ada pin. D14FC7AA

Invite aja ya, ntar Author acc. Thx

Selamat Malam readers

Makasih yang masih mau mantengin fanfict ini /

Next Week Update!


End file.
